Commencement Proposal (Kurapika X Reader)
by SolidCelestialScriptSorceress
Summary: When Kurapika decided that he wants to settle down...with you. (KurapikaXReader) AU! Oneshot! A Graduation story. The title says it all. Read and Review! Credits to the owner of the picture!


**Hunter X Hunter Fanfiction**

 **Title: Commencement Proposal (Kurapika X Reader)**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Note:**

 _Hi everyone! It's me! Lucy-chan with a comeback story for you! Cheers for me! w Anyways, in this story, Kurapika and Reader-chan is already together. I do want to have them as friends actually, but then it'll be weird if someone proposes to you and you're not even together. Oh, IMPORTANT NOTE. Don't skip Kurapika's speech! I know it's boring, but you might miss some important details if you skip it. That's all! Enjoy~_

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I do not own Hunter X Hunter in any way possible. Some of the quotes were taken on Google and the first part of the speech is kind of revised._

 **The Story:**

People running around, some taking pictures, students hurrying to wear their toga and most of them were with their friends. Whatever way you described them, they simply reminded us of a Commencement Day which is the actual event of the day. Well, let me give you a brief summary of what's happening. Today is the 287th Commencement Ceremony of the Yorknew City University. A graduation for the senior college students of the said university and the event will start soon enough.

"Uwaaah~ Congratulations, Kurapika! You are this year's Magna Cum Laude!" A spiky black haired boy exclaimed, patting the said blonde man's shoulders.

"Thank you, Gon." Kurapika smiled brightly, gripping the edges of his graduation hat. His nervousness and excitement getting into him.

"Man, you're so smart! Too bad, Gon and I won't be graduating with you. We still have two more years." A white haired guy -Killua- said, inserting his hands on his pockets.

"Killua, you're smart too. Who knows, maybe you'll be the topnotcher of your batch." Kurapika said, patting the man's head.

"I'm sure Killua can do it!" Gon exclaimed, and then added, "Only, he sucked at Math."

"Hey!"

Everybody bursted out laughing as the white haired man spout out protests to his bestfriend.

"Anyways, Kurapika. Have you prepared your speech?" Leorio, -an alumni-, asked, glancing at the said man.

Kurapika looked down and started fidgeting. His nervousness worsening. He wasn't nervous about talking in front of so many people. He was nervous at his speech. Not because it wasn't good enough, it's just...

"Oi, Kurapika. You look like you're going to faint any moment now. Are you okay?" Leorio asked worriedly.

"H-Huh? Uhh... yes, of course. I'm fine. Just... nervous..." Kurapika trailed off. Gripping the sides of his hat again.

"Don't be nervous, Kurapika! I'm sure you'll be fine!" Gon cheered, giving him the thumbs up.

"Gon's right. If it's you, then there's no need to worry." Killua smiled up at him.

"Easier said than done..." Kurapika sighed. Leorio snatched up Kurapika's hat from him and placed it on his head.

"Oh, C'mon! Don't chicken out now. Today is your day! Enjoy it!" Leorio said, putting an arm around Kurapika's shoulder.

"Kurapika!"

At that moment, a girl came running to them. Her toga fluttering behind her as she ran. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair fluttering on the wind. This girl is (y/n) (l/n). The Summa Cum Laude of the Yorknew City University. She was at the same age as Kurapika. She stopped right in front of them, panting.

"_-_?!" Kurapika stuttered, face turning red. _'Pretty...'_ If you are wondering what's happening, I'll explain. _ is Kurapika's first love! Actually, they have been going out for three years now. Starting from their second year in college up until now.

"Oh. There goes the love of your life." Leorio teased, slapping him on the back. Kurapika remained unmoving. "Oi, Kurapika?"

_ glanced around, realizing that all her friends were here. When she met Kurapika, Gon, Killua and Leorio became her instant friends too.

"Leorio! Gon! Killua! You're all here! "_ smiled brightly enveloping all three in a bear hug. The said three guys returned her hug.

"_-chan! Congratulations! You were the Summa Cum Laude!" Gon yelled, as the hug loosens.

"Thanks, Gon!" _ beamed. Then as if she remembered something she turned to Kurapika. "Ah. Kurapika! The teachers said that we have to assemble now!" _ smiled at his boyfriend, but eventually, she noticed that he wasn't listening and is only staring at her, face burning red.

"Kurapika? Oi~ Kurapika!" She flicked his forehead, sending him back to reality.

"H-Huh? Ah. Sure." Kurapika blinked, answering the first thing that came to his mind. He looked around only to be faced by the worried faces of his friends.

"Don't 'Ah. Sure.' me, Kurapika. Are you okay? Are you nervous?" _ put a hand on his cheek, warming it on the process. Kurapika smiled at the gesture, taking hold of the girl's hand.

"I'm fine, _.Don't worry about me, okay?" He gave her a warm smile, finally calming down. "Now, you go ahead. I just have to talk to them a little bit longer. Wait for me at the entrance."

"Umm... okay. At the entrance okay? Bye guys!" _ yelled, waving before running off to the entrance. When she's out of sight, Kurapika sighed, turning to face his friends.

"LEORIO!" Kurapika suddenly yelled, grabbing Leorio by the collar of his suit. Everybody jumped, startled.

"O-Oi! What the heck is your problem?!" Leorio exclaimed, surprised by the sudden outburst of the usually calm blonde, but upon seeing the visible panic on the young man's face, he finally get over his shock.

 _'Well, that's something you don't see everyday...'_ Gon and Killua blinked up at them.

"The speech! IT's on the speech! I put IT on the speech!" Kurapika yelled, shaking Leorio by the collar.

 _'Screw calming down. I'm as nervous as heck!'_

Leorio blinked, not getting what he was saying, but eventually his eyes widened, realizing what the blonde is pointing out. He grabbed the blonde's shoulder.

"Really?! You put IT on your speech?! You're really going to do THAT?!" he asked, shaking Kurapika back. Kurapika nodded nervously.

"Umm... guys? What are you talking about...?"Gon asked, completely clueless on what's happening.

 _'Hmm. What the heck is IT and THAT?'_ Killua thought, then after a few moments of thinking, _'Woah, wait!'_ Finally, he realized what's happening.

"Woah, woah! Kurapika, you mean it?! You really really mean it?! You'll be doing THAT to her?!" Killua exclaimed, eyes going wide.

"Yes, I'll do IT!" Kurapika yelled. "And I'm really nervous! What if she didn't want to? Maybe I shouldn't do THAT yet?"

"Stupid! Don't you dare back out now! This is the best time to ask her THAT!" Leorio shook the blonde again.

"Hmm... to think that Kurapika is man enough to do THAT..." Killua said, striking a pose as if he's a detective thinking about how to solve a case.

"B-But, if I do THAT, she might-!" Kurapika was about to say something, but is interrupted by a certain spiky haired boy.

"GUYS! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Gon yelled, steam rising out of his ears. "WHAT IS 'IT' AND 'THAT'?!"

The three guys glanced at each other before pulling Gon, placing their arms on his shoulders.

"Well, Gon..."

~MEANWHILE~

_ looked around, trying to find a certain blonde haired man. She frowned upon accomplishing nothing.

"_!"

Immediately, the frown on her face melted, replaced by a warm smile as she turned around to face her lover.

"Kurapika! What took you so long~?" _ whined, pouting and crossing her arms. Kurapika let out a chuckle at how cute his girlfriend is. He hugged her.

"Sorry. It took longer than expected." Kurapika said, burying his face on _'s hair. _'They smell like strawberries...'_

_ giggled, hugging Kurapika back. Kurapika's blonde locks tickling her cheek.

"Hmm, it's okay." She said, "Hey, are you still nervous about your speech?" _ broke the hug, holding Kurapika's hand instead. Kurapika stiffened. An adorable blush adoring his cheeks. _ didn't seem to notice though.

"Don't worry, Kurapika! I'm sure you'll be fine! You can do it! I will always be here for you, so don't be nervous anymore, okay?" She flashed him a bright warm smile, making the blonde smile back, assured.

 _'If only you knew...'_ he thought, smiling to himself. _'That you are the reason for my nervousness...'_

"Kurapika, let's go?" _ asked, taking hold of the man's hand. Kurapika nodded, letting himself be dragged away by _.

 **~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY A SEXY KURORO~**

It has been an hour since the program started and everybody is on their seats, listening attentively to the one talking in front. Kurapika was fidgeting on his seat from nervousness, knowing that his speech is going to be the next. The visitor finally bowed and the principal stood up from his seat to announce the last part of the program.

"Thank you for the wonderful message, Mr. (insert random name here). Now, let us welcome our Magna Cum Laude for his graduation speech. Mr. Kurapika Kurta, please come up at the stage." Principal Netero said as applause filled the whole room.

Kurapika flinched upon hearing the principal's call. He sighed nervously before standing up and climbing up the stage. H looked around, trying to find the faces of his friends. He found Gon, Killua, and Leorio on the back part of the room, smiling and giving him a nod. He looked at the side of the girls and found _ smiling at him. He nodded as he stood up behind the podium, clearing his throat.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. It is a great honor to be here. I would like to express my appreciation to all of my teachers, friends and family members who helped to get to where I am right now; standing here in front of you." Kurapika smiled, looking around, eyes making contact with his parents. (Yes, his parents were alive in this story.)

"Fellow classmates, today is an important day in all of our lives. As we gather here to celebrate more than four long hard years of learning, we're surrounded by all of the people who taught and inspired us throughout our lives. Good or bad, long or short, I will always remember this place. While I'm indescribably happy to be our Magna Cum Laude, I can't say I've spent as many hours as some of us have between these halls."

"After graduating, others may get right to work and some will take a year or more off to decide what they want to do. I do not know what the world has in store for any of us, but I do know how I'll deal with those life events though; by using the skills and information I've picked up here. It all comes down to help and I've got plenty of people to thank for that. Before, I do not really like to ask for help. I like doing things on my own, but I guess being in here changed me. I should say that the biggest thing I learned in college is to lean on others when needed. So, here I am today. A 'me' that is different from before. A 'me' that I never thought possible. Again, I would have to thank everyone, especially my friends. Thank you."

Kurapika gave out a smile, eyes wandering around. The audience gave him a round of applause for his wonderful speech. Kurapika took a deep breath before talking again.

 _'This is it. It's now or never.'_ **(Note: DON"T SKIP THIS, PEOPLE.)**

"Shonda Rines once quoted, 'Dreams are lovely. But they are just dreams. Fleeting, ephemeral, pretty. But dreams do not come true just because you dream them. It's hard work that makes things happen. It's hard work that creates change.' I believe in what she said, for that is the reason why I'm standing here and why my college life is extra happy."

Kurapika paused, looking back at _ and smiled.

"Let me tell you a story. On my first three months here as a freshman at Yorknew City University, while quietly sitting on the library and reading, a girl, about my age, fell right beside me. Surprised, I quickly looked at her direction. She fell butt first on the floor from the ladder she was stepping in. I think she was reaching for something, but got out balanced. Anyways, our gazes met and I don't know, but the first thing I asked her is, 'Did you just...fall?' complete with a raised eyebrow. I was immediately expecting a snide remark or a slap or something for asking such a stupid question, but to my surprise, she gave me a bright smile and with a cheery tone she said, 'No. I attacked the floor!' There is no sarcasm on her tone. I thought she was really funny and so I asked, 'Backwards?' Did you know what she said? She said, 'I'm freaking talented!'"

Kurapika chuckled. Remembering that time like it just happened yesterday. The students and the teachers laughed while _ sank on her seat, blushing. She glared at Kurapika.

 _'What the heck is he talking about?! What's up with the embarrassing throwback?!'_

Kurapika gave her an apologetic smile before continuing.

"After what had transpired that day, I never let go of that girl and even as of now, she was still beside me, supporting me on everything I do. This is actually a very special day for me; however, it is not because of me, being the Magna Cum Laude. Before anything else, I would like to call upstage, the girl who can lighten up my darkest days with just a smile. The girl who taught me how wonderful love is. May I please request Ms. _ _ to join me here on stage?"

Kurapika smiled, blushing lightly, gesturing for _ to come up the stage. _ stared at him wide eyed, looking around and pointing at herself. Kurapika nodded, smiling. The girls pushed _ out of her chair and she almost stumbled when the girls pushed her on the stage.

"Stop pushing me, dammit!" she yelled, earning the crowd's laughs and chuckles. She cleared her throat as she finally climbed up the stage, all the while giving Kurapika a confused look.

"Okay... what is this all about?" _ asked, almost whispering so that the crowd won't hear her. Kurapika just smiled and mumbled a 'You'll see.' And take her hand.

"Umm so, I think this will be the bravest thing I'll ever do in my whole life." Kurapika took a deep breath, looking at Gon, Killua, and Leorio. They nodded at him and he gave them a smile. He turned back at _.

"_? We've been together for three years now. You remember the times that I'll try to crack some jokes and even though it's the sappiest thing you've ever heard, you'll still laugh. Actually, I try to be funny around you, but honestly I just want to see you smile and laugh. I like it when you smile, but I love it when I'm the reason. _, I knew that you don't believe in forever and such. You'll always say that nothing lasts forever, if that's the case then, can I please be your nothing?"

Kurapika kneeled in front of _, taking out a red velvet box. _'s eyes widened as she looked down at Kurapika. Her mouth slightly parted in shock.

"_ _. Will you marry me?"

Squeals filled the whole place. The boys shouting 'Say yes!' and some of them said 'Say yes. Say yes. Cuz' he needs to know.' In a sing song voice.

_ stayed unmoving from the shock. She didn't even manage to gasp. She just stared wide eyed at the man kneeling in front of her.

"I know that we've only been together for three years, but I'll tell you. If I had to live my life again, next time, I would find you sooner so that I could love you longer." Kurapika gave her a smile.

"I-Idiot! You didn't have to do this..." _ finally snapped out of her shock, her eyes tearing up.

"But I want to make it memorable." Kurapika said, still kneeling and smiling at her.

"I hate you..." _ mumbled, voice muffled by her sobbing.

"What? Can you repeat that? I didn't hear it..." Kurapika said, worried that maybe she said 'Yes.' And he didn't hear it. _ looked at him with the brightest smile she could ever pull.

"I said yes, stupid! YES!" she screamed, tackling him, sending them rolling on the floor, laughing.

"She said yes, people! She said yes!" Kurapika cheered, hugging _. The crowd celebrated with them as Kurapika stood up helping _ on the process. He inserted the silver banded ring with a red diamond on her finger. They smiled at each other, hugging again.

"Okay, okay. Before you all cheered, Kurapika, please declare the end of this ceremony and confirmed your batch's graduation." Professor Wing said, smiling. Kurapika nodded.

"Oh well, I now confirmed our graduation! Now, go throw the damn hats! You just graduated!" he shouted as he threw his cap in the air. All students cheered and followed his example.

The crowd burst into life, the others congratulated them and some started taking pictures. After they were left alone on the stage, watching the overly happy former students of the Yorknew City University, Kurapika held _'s hand on his and they smiled, looking over the crowd. A single thought crossed their minds.

 ** _'Our future starts here.'_**

END~


End file.
